Worship
by Final Saturn
Summary: Serenity is the daughter of the goddess Selene. After one visit to Earth, a forbidden place, she is drawn into the complicated world of Selene's head priest Endymion, the kingdom of Earth, and a plot that will end her life. AU SenshixGenerals
1. Chapter 1

-1Couples: Endymion/Serenity, Kunzite/Mina, Jedite/Raye Nephlite/Lita, and Zoicite/Amy

Summary: Endymion was a prince turned head priest to the goddess Selene. Serenity was the little known daughter of the goddess. After her first trip to Earth, she returned often to admire the beautiful scenery that could not be found near her home on the moon. When the two met, she was frightened away. Even if she wished to return, how could anything develop between the demigoddess and the priest who was forbidden to her? As Serenity found Earth becoming a greater part of her life, a plot was discovered that would end both the Moon Kingdom and life on Earth as she knew it.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon copyright 2007 Naoko Takeuchi/Kondansha, Toei Animation. All rights reserved. Sailor Moon characters and their respective names are trademarks of TOEI Animation. Licensed by DIC Entertainment, L.P.

* * *

Endymion lifted his head as he finished the end of his prayer. He looked at the figure of his goddess until he heard the rustling that meant the other priests had risen. He then made a gesture over his heart with his right hand, following the ceremony perfectly. He stood slowly with his eyes still on the figure and pulled up the white hood from his back. As one with the others, he turned and walked between the same two pillars that he had walked between since he had become the chief priest to the Goddess Selene. However, he rarely considered his life before his title.

Being the second son of the king for the first ten years of his life had been no easy task. Fortunately, his brother was kind, or he would have been forced to endure his insults and bend to his every whim. It was the constant whispers of the courtiers and nobles that had finally driven him away. The kingdom was in an uproar when his father and mother discovered him missing. Even Crown Prince Andrew was said to have gone quiet whenever people mentioned his brother's disappearance. Endymion never once regretted this decision.

Several months later, it was discovered that a ragtag boy that swept up in a small temple to earn his way was the younger prince of the Earth Kingdom. All citizens of the kingdom were forbidden by law to enter a temple on any mission other than to worship the temple's god or goddess. Thus it happened that the "party" sent by the king came to the gates of Endymion's hiding place with a letter written by the king, asking that the temple's keepers kindly send his son out. When the priests and his son disobeyed, the king became furious. Some exaggerated so much as to say that the king had his army prepared to march on the temple. It took the entire King's Council to convince him that it would be best if his son stayed in the temple.

Out of the kindness of his heart, the king pulled a few strings at the main temple of his son's chosen goddess. The prince was immediately accepted at the lowest level, though the temple rarely took in anyone. Endymion wondered privately if the king simply couldn't stand the thought of his blue-blooded family in an unknown temple in a small city, but this thought had been banished the moment he thought it. With other privileged boys near his age, he moved upwards in the Great Temple of Selene, never once looking back on his old life.

Endymion sat quietly, staring into the clear water of the garden pond. The silver fish, he thought, were much like some thoughts he had, always slipping away behind something. It was at times like these, when he was frustrated, that he turned to his goddess. The purity and strength she embodied seemed to flow through him and steer him towards the right path, away from his past.

"Endymion," a voice repeated.

The man was stirred from his repose. "Kunzite?" he replied, looking at his fellow. The four high priests that populated the temple were used to his usual distraction.

"Always deep in thought, Endymion," murmured Zoicite, fanning his long blonde hair across the grass.

"One might begin to wonder what goes on in your skull," commented Jedite, forever ready to be amusing.

"Quiet. Look at the stars. Look at the moon. You are more unfocused than a boy," Nephrite interrupted. He lay on his back with his brown hair below him.

"Jedite will always be a boy," Kunzite commented, settling himself similarly; it took some skill to keep their white uniforms free of stains. Jedite looked slightly annoyed before he glanced up at the sky and relaxed onto the ground.

Endymion leaned back to view the sky. He stared at the moon, thinking of its goddess.

* * *

In a large, white bed chamber sat three girls. "Mortals are so strange," commented the darkest. Lita had olive skin with brown hair; she wore a green dress to match her eyes. "They avoided me because they feared that I would make off with their children or something like."

"You are an Amazon. If you didn't live here you would be riding around on a horse doing who knows what to anyone that so much as glanced at you wrong," replied the ivory skinned, silver haired girl, whose white dress blended with the rest of her room.

"They think that we all live on Mount Olympus, you know," added the tan blonde, adjusting her skimpy, yellow dress.

Serenity laughed. Mortals were so odd; she didn't understand what appeal they had to her friends. "Honestly! Aphrodite living on a mountain! Why in the name of Jove do they think of that? At least they got the direction right: up."

"I have got to give them credit for that," Mina agreed, giggling at her friend's joke.

"Have you two ever even seen a mortal?" Lita demanded, not amused. She didn't like to be reminded of her heritage nor have it mocked.

"I have seen too many mortals to count," Mina responded. Her implication that she had done far more than see mortals wasn't lost on her companions.

Serenity blushed at Mina's suggestion. "No, I have not seen a mortal. Rather, I have seen a mortal but not in person."

Mina turned to stare at the girl with wide eyes. Serenity had never seen a mortal, and somehow Mina hadn't dragged the other girl there with her years ago. She felt like she had failed at her typical role of corrupting Serenity. "You have never seen a mortal? Never been to Earth?" At each shake of Serenity's head, Mina's amazement grew.

"You must go! There is so much to see, so much to do! Besides, there are many more men to choose from on Earth," Mina exclaimed, thinking of all the things she enjoyed doing on earth. Surely Serenity would enjoy them, as well.

The other two rolled their eyes at Mina. "I do not care how many men there are," Serenity replied, her voice heavy with chagrin.

"Nor do I. Men are a bunch of savages," Lita commented seriously, making a fist. The other two stared at her now. It was Lita's turn to blush; she couldn't help being Amazon.

Mina shook her head, tossing her beautiful blond hair. "Clearly, I appreciate the finer things in life. There are still many more things to be found on Earth than here on the moon, Serenity," she wheedled, trying to correct for her previous mistake. How could she forget Serenity's dedication to virgins; of course she wasn't interested in men. Yet.

"You, Mina, simply appreciate what Aphrodite tells you. She is right, though," Lita agreed, her eyes lighting up at memories of her past travels. "Earth is full of beautiful scenery, different culture, and new experiences."

"No where is as beautiful as the Moon Kingdom, not even your Jupiter's realm, Lita," Serenity disagreed. She loved her home.

Mina exchanged a glance with the brunette. "We're taking you."

"Taking me where?" Serenity squeaked, looking with alarm between the girls who had positioned themselves on either side of her.

"To Earth, you fool," Lita replied, rolling her eyes. She gripped Serenity's elbow, and Mina did the same opposite her.

"But Selene will find out that we have gone! What will she say?" Serenity exclaimed. She struggled to pull her arms away.

"Selene loved a mortal once, my pure little lamb," Mina informed her. Just because Selene opted to not mentions things to her daughter didn't mean that Mina couldn't.

Serenity gave the blonde a disbelieving look and appealed to Lita, who agreed with Mina that it was true. The group disappeared with a slight rustle.

* * *

"Welcome to the wondrous realm of the Romans," Mina said, gesturing to the new scene. They stood in the midst of a glen near a trickling stream.

Serenity made an uncomfortable noise. "There are no mortals," she noticed.

"Not out here, lamb. This is a forest. You would be lucky to stumble upon even a man-child out here," Lita replied. "Is it not one of the most peaceful things you've ever seen, Serenity?" She was standing next to a tree, running her fingers along its bark, admiring the texture and vibrancy of its life.

"It is fine enough," she agreed. It was pretty, but that didn't meant that she should be here. She shifted to her other foot, unable to contain her discomfort.

"Perhaps you do not like nature, princess, but you would love the cities. They are full of such motion and energy," Mina sighed. She was staring longingly off into space. Cities were so fun, but she knew Serenity would not allow them to take her to one any time soon.

"And men," Serenity vaguely heard Lita grumble. She giggled nervously. She couldn't help but feel she was betraying her mother's trust. They were not as close as they might be, but Selene did raise Serenity. Her mother had never once brought up Earth, so Serenity felt that it was a forbidden place. She sighed and disappeared.

Mina turned to the spot that the girl had vacated. "Our lamb has much to learn about the ways of Earth and mortals."

"Of men as well, I suppose?" Lita questioned, shaking her head at Serenity's unwillingness to experience Earth.

Mina smiled wickedly. Of course Serenity needed to learn about men. "You cannot learn about men. They change too often, Lita. It is something you will never know because you refuse."

"It is something I do not wish to know, and no amount of your trickery will change that," Lita argued, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"No, I have tried long and hard to change you, Lita, and you have yet to give in. You have a will to rival Hera's. Serenity, however, has the will of the lamb that we name her. She has already begun to see things my way. She has had a short taste of the beauty of Earth. Beauty, if nothing else, will call her back." Mina moved to stand next to her tall friend. She grimaced up at her. "You are much too tall. You make me feel like a dwarf."

"Perhaps you should have Cupid shoot me with a love arrow? I will fall head over heels, and you will then be taller," Lita mocked.

Mina gave her a calculating look. What a brilliant idea. "Fare thee well, Lita. I have business to attend to." Without a second of warning, Mina, too, was gone.

"I was not serious, you devious wench!" she called half heartedly. She was in for it now. Tugging at a few places of her clothing, Lita formed brown breeches, an olive shirt, and brown boots. With a flick of her wrist, her hair flew into horsetail. "Best to not be seen or heard for awhile. It will throw him off my trail," she said aloud. Her only answer was the swishing of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Lita's long legs carried her through the forest at top speed. Surely she had time to escape before Mina had time to set Cupid after her. She could not be caught.

When she came to a stream, she made a sudden decision to rest for a moment. "A mortal would be gasping," she reasoned. She may as well stop periodically to preserve her strength.

Brush came to an end a few strides from the stream. Lita admired the old, beautiful trees that were bent down to dangle their leaves in the cool water. She smiled slightly and bent to dip her fingers in. A bush rustled behind the Amazon. She sprinted away.

It took Lita a full ten minutes to realize that she didn't need to run so fast. At least not yet. She practically skidded to a halt. Noticing that the roots of the oak next to her rose out of the ground, she took a seat between them. The solidness of the trunk and roots reassured her.

"I cannot spook at every little sound, like a skittish horse," she said aloud. Looking around, she took in the calm of the small clearing she was in. She took deep breaths, though she didn't feel winded. Composure was necessary to outwit Cupid and, especially, Mina. As she began to feel more relaxed, she slowed her breathing and leaned back against the tree.

How much easier it would be if she could teleport to the deepest forest on Earth. Mina was too clever for that, though. The vixen would surely trace Lita's magic. Tracing magicks could sometimes be tricky, but not in this case. Mina would never be able to tell the difference between Serenity's and Amy's, but Amazon magic was obvious.

"Are you seeking the shrine of the moon goddess, fellow?" a deep voice asked.

Lita leapt to her feet, turning around in midair. She landed on her feet in just such a way that she would be prepared to fight if he came at her.

The man, who had come into the clearing from behind her, stared at her in awe. Seeing an Amazon leap to her feet is impressive.

Lita stared back. How could she have missed him? Certainly she had been running, but the man stood out from the forest like an Athenian in Sparta. Perhaps his wavy, brown hair would camouflage against the bark, but his snow white outfit would not.

Closing his mouth and averting his eyes guiltily, Nephrite said, "Forgive me, maiden."

"Do not concern yourself; I am frequently taken to be a man. I am not looking for the shrine. In sooth, I was just leaving," Lita answered quickly. She stepped over the root on her left and began backing up slowly, facing the man the whole time.

Concern surfaced in Nephrite's blue eyes. "You are traveling alone?" The maiden was tall and strong and would be able to best any other female, but this was a world of men. She should not travel unaccompanied.

"No, I am meeting a friend further on," Lita answered. Though she stopped moving, she crossed her arms in front of her chest as though to ward him off.

"It grows dark." Nephrite looked up meaningfully at the pink sky. "Perhaps you can stay in the house of Selene for one night and meet your friend on the morrow."

"Since when does Selene have a house on earth? Men are ridiculous creatures, referring to shrines as houses," Lita thought in amusement, her eyes crinkling at the thought.

Nephrite interpreted her face as confusion, though, because he continued, "Selene welcomes all maidens, and we will ask her to protect you on your journey." He smiled at her, trying to seem more welcoming.

"I really must be off. If there are inquiries about me, say nothing. Someone is after me, but do not worry. Selene is always with me; I am safe." She waved a hand vaguely at him

As this statement registered, Nephrite was anything but less worried, but within the blink of an eye, the woman was gone. In his twenty years in service to Selene, no one had turned down a stay at her temple. Never would he expect the first refusal to come from a lone woman.

"How strange," he said to the empty clearing. When this statement was met with a girlish giggle, Nephrite decided he would stay longer at the evening prayer and skip the stargazing. Clearly, he needed sleep.

* * *

Serenity peered around her bedroom door cautiously. How had she allowed herself to be taken to Earth? She felt that, somehow, her mother would know of her disobedience. The coast was clear.

After hiding away in her room for hours, she had finally worked up the courage to venture forth. Of course, the lack of a summons from her mother had greatly emboldened her. She stepped into the hall and headed for the garden. The bench in the grape arbors was her favorite place to think.

"Serenity!" a voice exclaimed.

Serenity stopped dead in her tracks, her shoulders seizing up in alarm. "That is not a guilty act at all," she scolded herself mentally when she realized that the voice was that of her friend. "Amy!" she cried, turning. She seized the petite girl in a strong hug.

Taken aback, Amy put her arms awkwardly around the girl. "What has gotten into you?"

Serenity's eyes widened. "Nothing." She winced at the shrill in her voice. She was trying to give herself away let and right.

Amy looked into her eyes for a moment, reading what she saw there. A surprised look appeared on her face before it faded into a grin. "Why you would even try to lie to me—"

Again, Serenity's eyes grew round. Sometimes it distressed her that Amy could see the truth behind any lie in one's eyes. "Come to my quarters," Serenity whispered. She seized the blue haired girl's arm and began marching down the hall.

"Serenity, I am perfectly capable of walking." Amy couldn't help smiling at Serenity's plight. The other girl was so innocent; it made her terrible at keeping secrets.

Serenity blushed and released Amy's arm, mumbling an apology.

Free to walk along side her friend at a leisurely pace, Amy felt like teasing. "Walking is one of those skills I picked up on a voyage to Earth," she added mischievously.

Serenity tripped over the hem of her white dress. "Amy!" she hissed.

Amy grinned. "I am just returned from another, in case you were unaware. The weather in Arcadia is exquisite this time of year. That was the reason I brought it up."

Serenity cast a pleading look at her friend. Amy would give her away to her mother if Selene overheard them.

"I cannot help but rib you, Sere, "Amy said affectionately. She reached over and patted one of the buns on Serenity's head.

"Good evening," a voice called from down the corridor.

As if on cue, Serenity and Amy stopped and turned around simultaneously

The dark haired girl picked up the hem of her red dress and hurried toward them.

"Raye, you will never believe what Serenity is about to tell me!" Amy commented as the other girl came even with them, taking a sidelong glace at the other girl.

"Will I not?" Raye responded. Like Amy, she stared into Serenity's eyes.

"Raye, you are not Amy. You cannot discern things from my eyes," Serenity said impatiently, waving a hand between Raye's purple eyes and her own blue. She set off toward her chamber.

"I do not need the blood of the trickster god to know when you are hiding things," Raye responded as she followed.

"He is not a trickster!" Amy protested. "Hermes is a messenger and a merchant." She kept a smooth even tone meant to convince them.

"I know, and Ares is kind and merciful," Raye agreed cheerfully.

"Must you bring up this topic at every encounter?" Serenity questioned. She opened the door to her chamber and allowed the others to pass.

The door had barely latched behind them when Amy said, "Tell us about Earth!"

Serenity bolted the door. She didn't want to take any chances on someone walking in.

"Earth," Raye cooed. She smiled widely as she took a seat on Serenity's couch and patted the space next to her. "We might be here for a while."

* * *

Deep in the woods on Earth, a camp was set up. Only one small fire was lit, despite the large number of soldiers. A few soldiers had set up tents, but many simply slept in the open air. At one end of the camp, a large tent was set up.

A dark figure dismounted from a grey horse in front outside. He strolled into the small tent in a confident manner. The air inside was musty; they had been here for quite some time.

"You're late," a harsh female voice snapped from the shadows.

"Sorry, I got lost," the man replied. His tone suggested that he was lying, but he knew that Beryl would do nothing to him; she needed him.

"We need the king," she said. Someday he would pay for his insolence. For now, she needed the him on her side.

This brought the general to full attention. "You ask a lot," he responded.

"We need the king," Beryl repeated. "We must move soon."

"The king." The king had never shown any inclination to listen to the general's insistence that the Dark Kingdom should be worshiped instead of the gods.

"You will stop your arrogance and questioning." The woman stood, revealing herself to be taller than the man.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" The man's hand gripped his sword handle.

Purple fire gathered in Beryl's hand. "No, I am not trying to intimidate you. I am intimidating you." She allowed the magic to leap from her hand onto the sword and climb toward his hand. Only when the man cried out in alarm at how hot the metal was getting did she recall it. "You will sway the king to us, or you will remove the king. I leave it to you. See that you do not fail me this time."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Unfortunately, that may be the case with every chapter. If it makes you feel better, I have an outline for chapters 4-8, as well as the final 3 chapters.

* * *

I recently realized that if you wish to continue reading this, you may need a decent knowledge of mythology. I don't always stop to explain.

Mina materialized in a clearing on Earth. As she surveyed her surroundings, a playful smile spread across her features. Mina could see what the average eye could not: two vivid, orange trails that extended from the top of a cypress to just in front of the oak opposite. She clapped her hands in amusement.

"Lita is in for it," Mina thought. A slight frown crossed her face, wrinkling her brow. If Lita's tribe found out, they would be deeply unhappy with Lita, Cupid, and ultimately Mina when they learned the whole story. "Loony Amazons," Mina muttered. She continued to stare at the telltale signs of Cupid's arrows until a noise caught her attention.

Mina's eyes lit up. She had not expected to get so lucky on this trip to earth, but there she was, stealthily moving through the trees toward the disturbance she heard. As she walked, she pulled up a bit of her power. Peering out from behind a tree, Mina spotted her targets.

She took in the scene. She had a side view of a pretty girl and the most attractive man she had ever seen. The girl was pinned up against a tree, her milk white legs wrapped tightly around him, her black hair swaying with their rhythm. She was pretty, but she did not belong with him.

He was beautiful, and Mina had had many men to compare him against. His hair was strange for a youthful human, long and silver. His eyes were closed, but Mina was sure they were just as pale as his hair. His face was finely chiseled, his neck strong, and his arms bulging. She couldn't help but appreciate the way his muscles rippled with every thrust.

Mina cast her magic out to them, her duty as a demigoddess of passion. As she did it, she wished herself in the place of the girl, but possession was beyond her power. Instead, she watched jealously as the rival of Adonis frantically kissed the girl and vaguely considered turning the girl into a flower. That, however, would more than likely spoil her plan of catching him. She suspected that he was not so unintelligent as to miss the significance between his lover becoming a flower and the appearance of a lustful demigoddess days later.

For a moment, she cast her eyes to the left and spotted their clothing. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing the uniform of a high priest carefully hung from a nearby tree. The thoughtfulness bespoke of excellent mental control.

As she turned her eyes back to the priest and his current activities, she thought, "Boys will be boys." She had to suppress a giggle when she corrected herself mentally because he was most definitely a man.

When the lovers began to come down from a point that Mina knew to be their highest ever, she faded back into the trees to give them some privacy.

Finding a tree with raised roots, Mina sat down gracefully. She still toyed with the idea of turning the girl into a flower, but it seemed too bitter, even for a passionate deity such as herself. Suddenly, Mina remembered her reason for being on earth: finding Lita. She raised her knees and rested her arms across them, leaning her chin on top. Men were easy to bend to her will, which she felt would be the best way to approach her quest. One would come along soon.

* * *

Nephrite shook his head at Kunzite's daring as he strolled through the woods. "Broad daylight," he grumbled. At least he had the sense to keep away from the maidens of their own temple, which would cause expulsion for both. Then again, it could be that the priestesses of Cupid sought such activity. Either way, he was glad that no one had made a stop at the temple during midday. This thought brought him back to the visitor they had had the previous day.

The woman had been so beautiful. True, she had gone in men's clothing, but it did not hide her femininity. Nephrite thought her bold and adventurous for going alone, yet she seemed timid and soft at meeting him. Perhaps her shyness hid an inner strength that made her feel she was safe, even alone. He was so absorbed in his thoughts about the beauty that he nearly tripped over another woman sitting at the base of a tree. He mentally cursed the audacity of modern women.

"Greetings, maiden," Nephrite said to the blonde at his feet.

Mina looked up at the man, startled. It wasn't often that she let people sneak up on her. She hadn't meant to get lost in her thoughts, but she now had such pretty things to think about. This reflection caused her to grin, which she directed at the man in front of her. His uniform looked like the one she had seen hung from the tree. He was another high priest? Perfect. "Good day to you…." she trailed off, waiting for his name.

"Nephrite, and you are?" the brunette responded, unable to resist smiling back at her. The woman seemed to draw him in, like she gave off some aura of irresistibility. He blinked.

Mina noticed a slightly glazed look in Nephrite's eye that indicated the effect she was having on him was a little too strong. She wrinkled her nose slightly at her mistake and dialed back her power a little. "Wonderful to meet you, Nephrite. I am Mina." She rose to her feet. "I wonder, by chance, if you have seen a friend of mine traveling here in the woods? I am searching for her." Before she could say more, Nephrite had cut in.

It was fascinating to Nephrite that the two women were connected. Perhaps he was too soon in railing against all modern women. It could just be a select group of eccentrics. In the back of his mind, he had a niggling idea that this might be who the brunette maiden was running from, but he couldn't stop himself from answering Mina. "A tall woman who dresses like a man?"

The smile on Mina's face widened. With Lita brought up as the a topic of conversation, she could sense that this was the lucky fellow who had been hit by Cupid's arrow. How fortuitous that she should run into him of all men. "That's right. Her name is Lita," she told him. "What did she say?"

Nephrite was pleased to learn the beauty's name. "Lita," he said aloud, getting the feel of the name. "I offered to let her stay with us in the Temple of Selene as it was getting dark, but she said she was meeting a friend further on. I really think she ought to have-"

Mina saw her opening. Nephrite was her link to getting to the other head priest. "Yes, Lita is quite willful. She is a joy, really," the blonde agreed impatiently. "The Temple of Selene? Are you a priest there?" When a nod confirmed this for her, she went on. "How many high priests are there?"

"There are five of us: myself, Jedite, Zoicite, Kunzite, and Endymion," Nephrite responded. "The offer I made to your friend stands for you, as well. You may stay with us at the temple for the night." He was pleased to see that this maiden at least seemed interested in the temple. Despite her grace and loveliness, he had found Lita's dismissal of Selene rather off-putting.

"Thank you for your kindness! Lead the way, Nephrite," Mina gushed. With an invitation to the place she could find the handsome priest of Selene, she completely abandoned her plan of finding Lita. She knew that Cupid's magic would draw Lita back to the place anyway.

Lita all but tiptoed through the Moon Palace. If Mina was already back, she wanted to avoid her as long as possible. She crept up to Serenity's door and listened for the sly blonde's voice. Cautiously, she opened the door.

Serenity's blue eyes landed on her immediately. "Lita! I am so pleased you have joined us! Anything to get them to stop going on about Earth!" She carefully ignored the scoffing sounds made by Amy and Raye.

Closing the door behind her, Lita smiled. "In that case, I will do it for them." She couldn't help but laugh at Serenity's look of desperation

* * *

"Father," Andrew breathed in shock, resting his hand gently over his father's where it lay curled next to his prone body. His other hand patted the man's black hair in passing. Crown Prince Andrew had been at the kingdom's border for a month, assisting some farms with their failed crops. He'd been riding for hours on end, changing from horse to horse, to get home in response to the urgent message from the palace. His father was sick.

Over 6 feet tall and with very broad shoulders, King Tarren's form had always been intimidating. Lying in bed he was no less impressive. The sickness was showing on him, though, in a way that age never had. Where his body had been strong weeks before, his joints now seemed to turn in on themselves. His body was growing gaunt, despite the healers' perfect attempts to keep him well fed. Though previously unlined, his face seemed suddenly ten years older.

A fair haired healer in the red palace garb stepped forward and bowed deeply. "My Prince, I'm sorry. The illness is like nothing we have seen before. Our every attempt has no positive result."

Andrew waved a hand at the man, indicating he could stand. "When did it start? How did he get it?" The blonde sat heavily in the bedside chair, running a hand through his hair nervously.

The healer dipped a quick bow before answering. "As far as we can tell, just today. The king was in meetings with his advisors in the morning, took lunch in the kitchen with the servants as he was often does, and retired far earlier than usual." The healer frowned down at the king with a sad look. "He has not gotten out of bed since."

Since he'd entered the room, the crease between Andrew's eyebrows had yet to lift. He had thought his father had many years ahead; he wanted his father to have many years left. The way the man looked, however, indicated otherwise to Andrew. He wasn't ready to lose his father, much less to be king. "Thank you for everything you have been doing. Keep up your efforts. That is all we can do." He squeezed his father's hand gently and swept out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is a little shorter because I moved the scene I had written about the Earth court for this chapter to the next. It allowed me to include some time with our lovely priests.

* * *

From the steep, white exterior of the moon palace walls, visitors would never guess what was on the other side. Selene kept the walls around her home in perfect condition, whether for the impression of purity or for intimidation, no one knew.

Inside was another story. Here, Serenity's balcony overhung a small, yet lush garden. The interior of the pristine walls crawled with vines. Small, gnarled trees grew inside along with a rough grass that was broken here and there by tiny, white flowers. In the center of it all was a pond with a mirrored surface. A passing observer would be uncertain if it was filled with water or merely a substance that resembled water. Lita towered over Serenity as they stared down at it.

"Well, best get on with it, Sere. It's been nearly a fortnight; clearly Mina is not going to return on her own." Lita rubbed her hands nervously over her breeches. This sort of magic made her a little nervous.

Serenity giggled at her friend. She up ended the leather pouch she was holding over the pond, letting a bit of dust sprinkle down onto the surface. "So mote it be," Serenity murmured. The ripples that had appeared at the touch of dust immediately stilled. The reflection of the women grew murky and finally began to form a new image.

Mina stood, leaning against a white window sill and gazing out a window at a lush forest. She turned suddenly and flashed a bright smile on whomever entered. She began speaking, but sound was not something that transferred through this magic of Serenity's. Mina moved forward, allowing a shoulder encased in a white uniform to come into the scene at the edge of the pond.

"The priest!" Lita exclaimed. The man who had stopped to talk to her in the forest had been wearing that. "She must have gone to their temple."

Serenity frowned as she watched her friend's body language in the pond. She was certain a blind man could tell that Mina was making a play for the man's affection. "Is that the sort of behavior that goes on in Earth temples?"

The Amazon's eyes narrowed. She felt a surge of annoyance as she watched her friend flirt with the priest in the water image. "It decidedly is not in my experience, but clearly our forward friend does not let that stop her." She wanted to get Mina out of there. Lita told herself it was because of the likelihood that Mina was still trying to set Cupid on her and not because she was jealous of the scene she was watching as Mina interacted with whom she suspected was the dark haired priest. "Serenity, you should fetch her."

"Me?" Serenity's voice squeaked slightly on the word. The sudden panic that welled up in her distracted her, causing the pond water to fade back to the mirror image of the two women standing over it.

"Yes, lamb, you. You know that Mina is determined to set Cupid on me. If I go, of course he will not be far behind. He would not dare set foot in your mother's palace." Plus, sending Serenity prevented her from indulging the nagging urge to befriend the priest she had encountered near the temple. Curiosity was not befitting of a goddess, or at least not those who hoped to avoid cruel fates. Plus, her Amazonian heritage nagged at her for her interest in a man. Sending Serenity was for the best.

"But, Lita, I cannot go to Earth. What if my mother found out?" Serenity pleaded. She tried to no avail to keep her hands from nervously twitching at her dress.

"Do not worry yourself over Selene, Serenity. She knows about your recent expedition and has said nothing. It is not her intention to keep you on a tether for all eternity." Lita chose to leave out the fact that it was she who told Selene. She had been seeking advice on the Cupid situation and had to confess the whole tale; it was impossible to hide things in Selene's presence. Lita had honestly been hoping that the greater deity would be upset and forbid them from ever visiting Earth again (so much for Mina's plan). To her surprise, Selene had smiled at her and asked how Serenity had liked it.

Serenity's face turned from nervous to slightly embarrassed, a light flush covering her cheeks. "She knows? And do you know what she thinks?" Guilt was filling her for not having told her mother of the trip.

Lita smiled gently at her friend, taking her hand and patting it lightly. She knew what Serenity was feeling; Selene inspired an overwhelming desire to be honest. "She asked wonders what you thought about it. She seems to hold a positive opinion of the Earth, though she no longer goes there herself."

"Oh," Serenity said softly, appearing to be lost in her thoughts. She had always been interested in Earth and from what she had seen, it was quite beautiful.

"Glad you agree that you need to find Mina." Lita was not above seizing a moment of indecision to further her cause. "When are you leaving?"

* * *

Mina was gazing out the window of the temple, admiring the grounds. Nephrite had been kind enough to set her up in a simple chamber with a bed, a table, and a wash basin. It was rather drab, yet very well kept, and there was no shortage of natural and manmade beauty to be glimpsed from the window. The stone walkway that extended behind the temple was lined with small, white pillars, which Mina noted were a very close match to those at Selene's palace on the moon. It lead to an expansive garden that she had seen temple maidens tending. Even from here, she could see roses, tiny though they appeared.

Nephrite had taken her there once, presenting Mina the perfect opportunity to ask him about Lita. It seemed natural for her to do, since she had after all arrived her in search for her friend. It was clear from his body language and hesitant response that the man was troubled by his interest in Lita, which meant the Mina's work was half done. She just needed to bring them together. It had also been an interesting outing with regard to learning about the temple. Nephrite had showed off a statue of Selene, which, much to Mina's amusement, looked exactly like Serenity.

She was startled from her thoughts by a knock and whirled to face the door. "Come in," she called. Hopefully Nephrite had come to invite her to do something. Though she was herself a goddess, she felt intrusive if she wandered around Selene's temple without permission. Even just telling her that she could explore the garden alone would have sufficed. When the door opened and revealed the white haired man she had been seeking, she gave him a dazzling smile. She was shocked to find herself face-to-face with the gorgeous man who had drawn her here in the first place. She had seen him around the temple in the past few weeks, but this was her first close encounter.

"Maiden, I am Kunzite, the First Priest of Selene," he said bowing slightly.

Mina curtseyed in response. "I am Lady Mina, but you may call me simply Mina." She held her shoulders back, carefully maintaining an alluring pose as she leaned on the window's ledge.

The man stared at her, unblinking. His body was rigid, his arms folded across his chest. "Endymion will be riding out, leaving me to run the temple in his stead," he informed her.

"Whatever will the flock do without its shepherd?" she joked. Put off by his distant demeanor and lack of response, Mina let a tendril of her magic slip out to touch him. Unable to read anything, she sent a bit more power his direction.

Kunzite shook his head slightly, still eyeing Mina levelly. "He may turn a blind eye to our guests, but you will find that I do not." So saying, he blocked his mind entirely, causing Mina's power to hit a wall. He then took a step backwards and firmly closed the door.

Mina stared at the place where he had just been. The mortal had power, how interesting. Of course, it was no where near a match for her own, but she had found few men with any sort of magic. She briefly considered what he would do if she sent an overwhelming amount of magic to him but quickly discarded this idea in favor of the topic she was more interested in. He had apparently been watching her, if his little speech was any indication. In the brief moment that he had allowed her to touch his mind, she sensed his desire. Was his honor and value of his position going to outweigh his interest? She could not decide if he had come to her due to his attraction or to warn her off of some imagined, wicked activity.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: In case you missed it, welcome to the Beryl is power hungry chapter.

* * *

Having seen the stark room in the palace pond, Serenity was able to pop into existence in the middle of it after forcing herself to show courage. She had an entire speech planned out. Mina was being irresponsible with her power and tricking mortals who didn't deserve it. Further, the business with Lita and Cupid was absolutely silly and causing their friend undue stress.

Unfortunately, Mina was nowhere to be found. She called her name gently several times to no avail. Another might have struck out to search for the demigoddess, but Serenity still had a slight feeling of guilt at coming here. With a heavy sigh, Serenity plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Mina was surprised to find her friend sleeping on her bed. At Nephrite's invitation, she had just sat in on a prayer session in the main temple. As many priests, priestesses, and worshipers as were present, she had really been filled with a sense of strength at their belief. Then she came to her room to find Serenity, who so strikingly resembled their statues of Selene.

"Sere, lamb, wake up," Mina murmured. She sat down on the bed and stroked the blonde's shoulder lightly.

Serenity mumbled slightly before opening her eyes. "Mina!" she gasped. She struggled to remember the speech she had planned out. "You-you have been tricking these mortals, and-and…" She came to a stop when her friend laughed.

"Oh Sere! I am so pleased to see that you have taken a liking to mortals after so recently decrying their Earth. I have not been tricking them; I merely have not been telling the whole truth." She allowed her comfort and calm seep out and into Serenity.

Relaxing back against Mina's bed, Serenity smiled up at her. "Why have you been gone so long? Lita sent me to fetch you." Suddenly, Serenity sat back up and pointed a finger at her friend. "I know you are using your empath power on me. I may feel differently at the moment, but I am no less concerned at what you have been doing to Lita," she said, her voice still sounding very calm.

A brilliant smile crossed Mina's face. "You caught me. I have remained here for my interest in a mortal," she explained. She turned to face the door as she heard it swing open. "Do you no longer knock, Kunzite?" In the past few days, she had grown accustomed to sensing him outside her door. She was still uncertain of his aims, but she supposed that his continued exposure to her magic would win him over. It was not an influence in her favor that she was casting but a sense of peace.

Kunzite stood in the door and stared at the scene before him for only a moment before dropping to his knees, his arms in front of him in supplication. "Holy Goddess," he murmured.

Her eyes as big as saucers, Serenity started at the opening of the door and watched in amazement as the man worshipped her. She turned her shocked gaze to Mina, who wore a face that plainly showed the hilarity she found in the situation. Serenity's cheeks flushed scarlet, and she disappeared back to the moon.

"Kunzite, she has gone," Mina commented, noticing that the man showed no indication of moving from his prone position.

For the first time, Kunzite displayed an emotion that Mina could easily assess. As he stood, he looked decidedly sheepish at first but recovered quickly. "What a wondrous gift you have brought our temple, maiden. Think what would become of it, should the other priests be blessed as I have been."

Mina smiled at him. "That can be arranged," she answered with a wink. She allowed her power to flow along him for a split second before popping back to the moon, leaving the surprised man staring at an empty room.

* * *

"Serenity, my dear little lamb." A wheedling tone overtook Mina's voice as she sat next to the woman on her bed in the Moon Palace. "The priests of the temple admire you greatly and would love to meet you."

"No!" Serenity squeaked, shaking her head furiously. There was no way she was going to trick mortals into thinking she was Selene. She was sure there was some sort of cosmic rule against it.

After a brief noise at the door, Lita strolled through it. "The guard seemed to think you did not want to be disturbed by one of your dearest friends." She made the motion of dusting off her hands. "My apologies. You will need a new guard. Maybe something a little less monstrous this time? That one was all eyes, almost literally. Oh, Mina."

"Greetings, Lita. Why did you tire of Earth so quickly?" Mina asked, a sparkle in her eye. She was gently stroking Serenity's hand as a calming gesture.

Before Lita was able to answer with a frown already present on her face, Serenity jumped in. "Lita, you must be nicer to my guards. That is the third in the last decade; they are not so easy to come-by." When she noticed the touch, she snatched her hand away from Mina.

Lita glanced between the two, sensing the tension. "What have you done now, Mina?" She dearly loved the other, but sometimes Mina was more trouble than she knew what to do with.

Mina raised her eyebrows, innocently. "Me? Nothing. You sent Serenity for me, and here I am." She smiled brightly. "I am merely trying to show our friend the comicality of the situation in which she has found herself."

"What situation is that?" Lita demanded. She knew that at some point she had appointed herself as Serenity's chief defender, but it was always odd to have to stick up for her against their friends.

This was an unexpectedly perfect opportunity. "Our priest friends, it seems, believe that our Sere is their goddess Selene. She does bear a striking resemblance to their statues. I have been trying to tell her that she should follow Kunzite's suggestion of appearing to more in the temple. Can you imagine?" Mina smirked at her friend. She knew Lita would see the reaction as related to the story of the priest's, not of Mina's new plan.

Looking down at Serenity, Lita smiled. "Is that all, Sere? I thought she had done something far more devious, as she is wont to do. Can it really be that bad?" It did sound relatively humorous.

Serenity whined, "But he was worshipping me. He got on his knees and everything." She struck her bed with her fists, her cheeks turning a little pink in remembrance.

"My, that could sound odd out of context," Mina commented. It had the desired effect of getting Serenity to grin.

Lita laughed. "I cannot help myself, Sere. I agree with Mina that it sounds amusing. What harm could possibly come from her suggestion? The priests would be so happy." She tried not to think of one in particular.

Serenity stared at her friend for a moment. "I suppose you may be right, Lita. I just am unsure if even Mina can make me feel at ease. It was embarrassing." Her grin faded as she approached the end of her address.

"It is settled then. Lita, you can accompany us to make Serenity feel better. This will be fun!" Mina rubbed her hands together. "The mortals and their miracles. They are quite the delight."

"But Mina…" Serenity began. Had she not very recently been lecturing her friend on tricking mortals? She was unsure that was something she could do herself.

Lita's brow was creased, but she spoke surely. "I will go, Sere, if it will help. I am sure it could be a lark." She would have to carefully avoid Nephrite, but this would certainly create lasting memories for all of them.

* * *

Andrew sat in the smaller, less ornate throne reserved for the prince that sat to onside of the king's throne. The room about him was impressive by Earth's standards; it was supported and flanked by tall, marble columns that were adorned with the dark red banners that denoted royalty. Andrew was bent over a table, reviewing documents. Every manner of person from peasants, bickering about whatever matter they had come to the king for, to his advisors, pouring carefully over the already reviewed papers, stood ranged about the table. Various courtiers adorned chairs around the room. He didn't flinch when the door opened and was slammed against the wall, but the sound did cause every other head to swivel in that direction.

The only thing that drew Andrew's focus upward was the tension he felt flowing from his advisors as well as the rustle of their over robes as they shifted awkwardly. He slowly raised his gaze and used every ounce of willpower to keep up a calm façade.

Several of the courtiers had swept into bows reserved for the king. Other courtiers looked on with their faces registering looks of confusion, horror, anger, or cautious blankness. The king had not entered the room. Strolling slowly up the aisle was a woman who had long been banned from the palace. Her deep purple dress contradicted the complexity of the other court women; hers was clingy and revealing, not puffy and masking. Rather than held tightly up by pins like the court ladies', her hair fell down her back in red waves.

Everyone carefully averted the eyes from the door where her guards stood. That was perhaps part of the fixation on Beryl. The two pale, gaunt men were hard to look at for too long, as their black uniforms as well as parts of their bodies seemed to abruptly shift this way and that, as though they were not entirely solid, or entirely human. The palace guards who stood on either side of the door seemed to look paler and sicker the longer the guards stood there.

Beryl smiled slightly at Andrew, noticing his gaze. As she approached the dais, she swept into the deepest courtesy that was reserved for the king himself. She was mocking him, and he knew it. "Your majesty," she murmured, the smile never falling from her face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, _Lady_ Beryl?" Andrew asked. He kept his voice remarkably steady and firm in the face of the onslaught. He did place careful emphasis on her title. Rumor had it that she was calling herself queen now, and this display decidedly fell in line with that idea.

"I merely wished to again express my desire to remain aligned with the Royal House of Earth." She stood from her curtsey. "It has long been mutually beneficial, and I would like to keep it that way, as I am certain would you."

He met her gaze levelly. It was a politely composed, if thinly veiled, threat. "I shall pass your tidings on to the King when he is well." Andrew nodded at her and looked back down at his papers, a dismissal.

She smiled at him again; she would have the last word. "Thank you for that, Prince Andrew." Her voice emphasized his title much as he had hers, but she held a slightly contemptuous tone as she said it. "May I also be the first to express my condolences for your father." With another haughty bow at his sharp look back at her, she swept her skirts around, and walked calmly from the room. That parting shot might lose a few of the courtiers who had been wavering toward her, but the fear it would spread was worth it. Plus, like King Tarren, most of them had children who she could bend to her will in their stead.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry that I've been gone so long; I had some unfortunate life incidents. Quite happy in spite of everything, just not as prone to writing as I once was.

If you haven't yet, be sure to check out the novel "Cinder" by Marissa Meyer, aka Alicia Blade, one of the very first SM fanfiction authors I loved.

Good news: this one is longer than usual to fit in all the current goings-on. In fact, it got so long that I cut half and put that into the next chapter, which I hope to finish soon. (I'm feeling really inspired lately!) Endymion finally reappears again in this chapter. And hey! It's Jedite. Wondered where he'd gone, hadn't you? You'll find out where Zoicite has been later.

* * *

As the High Priest, Endymion always had to kneel before the statue of his chosen goddess for a few minutes longer than the other priests. Today, however, he found himself lingering even longer. Guilt and sorrow were vying for position within him. Certainly he and his father had never seen eye-to-eye, but Endymion felt that they had come to an understanding, if not a somewhat renewed bond in the last few years. It was true, too, that his father had taken ill suddenly and that Endymion had ridden out as soon as he learned of it. Neither of these facts made Endymion feel any better about his father dying without his firstborn son at his side.

And now his brother was to be king. True, he could not claim to really know his brother since they had taken such different paths; to Endymion, though, Andrew would always be his little brother. He made a note to pay more frequent visits to the palace. His father's death was a shock, and, though his brother had a long life ahead of him, he would not like to be taken by such a surprise again.

* * *

Serenity sat on the white ottoman before her vanity and was making a valiant effort to remain still under her friends' ministrations. To the less than eager Serenity, Mina seemed to be vibrating with excitement. When she voiced this thought aloud, the other blonde laughed.

"Perhaps Raye and I are rubbing off on you. You must be sensing my aura. I am certain that it is pulsing, though I cannot see my own, of course." Mina suddenly grabbed Serenity's head and clasped it to her chest, much to Serenity's chagrin. "This could be legendary, Serenity," she crowed. "Quite literally if the priests follow normal human tendencies." Mina quickly released her and promptly began flattening her mused, pale hair.

Lita snickered at the raving goddess. She had initially thought that Mina's sole interest in the temple had been the prospect of a challenge at corrupting the innocent; however, after returning to the moon, Mina's stories of several of the priests' extracurricular activities suggested they were far from chaste. The fact that the other goddess was genuinely interested in these humans earned Lita's trust. Sometime during the plotting of Serenity revealing herself and the hilarity that was sure to ensue, Lita had lost her apprehension at seeing the brunette priest, Nephlite.

"One last thing, Serenity." Mina fussed around her friend. She tucked a rose into her hair, next to one of her buns. "If you do not look statue-worthy now, I do not know how else you would!" she exclaimed.

Serenity rolled her eyes at the reflection of her friends in the mirror. "Try not to get carried away, my dear. Next thing I know, you will be sending me to Medusa before our journey."

Lita and Mina both laughed at this. "I think you are completely ready," Lita giggled. "When do we leave?"

The love demigoddess eyed Lita calculatingly. Despite her many forays into romance, Mina still had yet to learn to read Lita. She couldn't decide if this was a thinly veiled attempt desire to see Nephlite or merely excitement at their fun. Cupid promised he had struck Lita, but Mina was not yet sure. "No need to keep the priests waiting. Miracles are better sooner than later, I always say."

"No, you do not," Serenity protested, making Lita nod in agreement. Serenity pasted a candy-sweet smile on her face.

Mina stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I do. I have just started!"

* * *

The three females appeared in Mina's small room in the temple. "How… nice," Lita mumbled. Certainly, she was new to Earthen architecture, but shouldn't they have more to offer than this?

"Now Lita, I assure you that Earth has palaces as fine as any you have seen. Temple dwellers live simply. I have it on good authority that your Amazons live more simply than this. In fact, I have heard they live in tents," Mina explained patiently. A glance around her room showed that the priests or temple maidens had come in to straighten things while she was gone. They had even left fresh water in the pitcher for her washbasin. Humans could certainly be useful.

A thunderous look crossed Lita's face. "You dare insult my people?" She rarely got angry, but an insult to her patrons was a direct insult to her. Every god or goddess felt this way. If Mina thought she could get away with that, Lita had a thing or two to say about couples.

Mina turned huge, serious eyes on her friend. "I meant no ill, merely commenting on humans' way of life." She smiled in the hopes of smoothing things over. "I wonder where that priest has gone." She trailed off as she approached the door and opened it to peer into the hallway.

Serenity watched the exchange between her friends with interest and noticed as Lita visibly deflated. She wasn't sure if their antics were distracting her or merely increasing her anxiety. This whole thing had seemed like a much better idea when they were still safely on the moon. Was it too late to back out now?

"Aha!" Mina crowed. She pulled a tall, serious looking priest through the door. Though she brushed her form against his just short of blatantly, he seemed not to notice. "This is Kunzite!"

Seemingly, the man was not taken aback by this rough treatment, looking as aloof as ever. The man's gaze swept the room, and he promptly dropped to a prone position at Serenity's feet. This quick occurrence answered Serenity's mental question with a resounding yes.

"Fascinating," Lita commented. She was regarding Kunzite with such scrutiny that Mina took a moment to reassure herself that her friend was not interested. "You know, priest, this is not Selene." When he showed no sign of moving any time soon, Lita pressed on. "Serenity, though she may be a favorite, is one of Selene's many daughters. I see the connection as important, but are you sure you ought to worship her as closely as your goddess?"

Serenity blushed. "I would hardly call myself her favorite!" she squeaked. Her hands flew to her face to cover the rosy patches on her cheeks.

At this, Kunzite looked up, though he did not try to stand. Certainly, his goddess would be more poised than this. In all his learning about Selene, he could only remember the vaguest references to her children borne through shepherds, but he supposed it might be possible. There had decidedly been no reference to Selene being excitable. Of course, she would not be easily embarrassed. Perhaps the maiden had indeed brought a demigoddess who merely bore a striking resemblance to his goddess.

"Please stand," Serenity requested. "I do adore Selene, but she has a propensity for worship that I simply cannot fathom." She smiled cautiously at the priest in the hopes he would feel reassured. She had considered offering her hand but did not wish to discover how he might have acted in response to the gesture.

Any other man would have scrambled, but Kunzite merely raised quickly, his grace ever present. "My lady, Serenity," he murmured, sweeping into a bow;

Quickly deciding to take what she could get, Serenity responded to this new gesture. "Priest Kunzite, warmest tidings to you and your fellows." She allowed her fingers to briefly touch the crown of his head.

"Thank you, milady," Kunzite said before straightening. He turned to Mina and put his hand briefly on her shoulder, much to her delight. "Lady Mina, I thank you for bringing this miracle upon us again."

"Right. Should we not be bringing the miracle on your fellow priests?" Lita demanded. Her patience had been thinned slightly by Mina's comment about Amazons, and this behavior from the priest, which she was utterly unfamiliar with, was not doing anything for it. That was the only explanation for the knot of nervousness she felt in her stomach.

Kunzite's eyes darted to the third woman. He quickly sized her up; she was quite large and unlike any of the temple maidens. She was almost exotic. "You are quite right, Lady—?"

"This is Lita. Try not to mind her," Mina interjected. She gave her friend a slight glare, her matchmaking plans momentarily forgotten in favor of her own plans. "Lead the way, Kunzite!" She placed her arm around his bicep and pulled him toward the door.

* * *

Lita gazed around the dimly lit halls in interest. She was used to the stones of the moon palace, which were pale and impeccably smooth, rather than this darker rock that was roughly hewn by comparison. The halls were lit by the daylight that spilled through open doors, which caused the less than ideal lighting. She kept close to the heels Serenity and Mina, who still appeared to have an almost vice-like grip on Kunzite's arm.

"It is quite all right. She is not really Selene, just a minor demi goddess of moonlight. You need not constantly stare at her in awe," Mina teased when she noticed Kunzite was trying to hide his staring by instead darting his eyes in Serenity's direction repeatedly.

Kunzite slowed their pace just before an opening. "This is the hall where we take our supper. If I know my fellow priests, we should encounter them here." He proceeded to lead them into the room. The priests had their backs to him, so he cleared his throat.

When the priests turned around, the resultant commotion was enough to cause Serenity to blush all over again. Two wooden chairs were overturned as the priests threw themselves into a prone position on the floor. The dark haired priest moved smoothly, his clothing falling elegantly around him, though Lita insisted to herself that she didn't notice. The blond priest all but fell out of his chair. His struggle to free his cape from under him was only noticeable if you were really looking for it, but Kunzite chided him nonetheless.

"If you are quite finished, Jedite?" The older priest pretended not to see the huff of air that clearly left the other man. "Nephlite, Jedite, Please welcome the visitors that Lady Mina has brought to us: Lady Lita, and Lady Serenity, a daughter of Our Goddess Selene." He used two fingers to make a circular gesture over his heart as he said this.

The two men stood, and Jedite stepped forward, bowing deeply before the women. "My ladies," he murmured. Nephlite followed suit. While Jedite's eyes quickly returned to assessing Serenity, the other man's eyes remained glued to Lita.

Mina's eyes sparkled with amusement as she rushed the proceedings along. This was the perfect opportunity. "Nephlite, I wonder if you would mind showing us the grounds? Lita has such a passion for flowers," she asked in her sweetest voice, already plotting her escape from the pair. She had perhaps used a bit of magic added to make her request irresistible, but who could fault a demi-goddess of love for such a thing? Focused on Nephlite, she missed the suspicious glance Jedite cast toward her before his eyes resettled on Serenity.

Kunzite interrupted, "My Lady Serenity, if it would suit you, I am sure our head priest will show you the gardens later. Your friends may surely go now, but I feel your presence must be made known to Endymion before any other undertakings." Had he been looking at Mina, he would have seen her appreciation made clear on her face.

For her part, Serenity was torn between avoiding the inevitable by spending time admiring what she was sure would be gorgeous scenery and just getting it out of the way. Mina had mentioned five priests, so surely the awkwardness couldn't go on much longer. Not to mention that she did not understand Earthen politeness. Would it be rude if she did not meet this head priest? "I agree," she said simply. She smiled bravely at Lita. She tried to ignore the exclamations from the younger priest that she could hear as he walked away. Clearly he wasn't fully convinced that Serenity was not her mother.

A few passageways later, Kunzite silently escorted Serenity into the great temple, pausing for a moment as he did; he was used to visitors being stopped in their tracks by the sight. The afternoon sun was slanting in past the tall, marble columns and across the entablature. The sun created a stunning scene, but the roof had been specially designed as open to allow the maximum possible moonlight. In the center of the floor, the white slabs were broken up by a crescent inlaid in pink granite. Kunzite caught Serenity's attention to draw her into the room and toward the altar.

Serenity's moved slowly, her gaze transfixed by the statue at the head of the temple, as wide and tall as two men. The crescent staff that she held was more ornate than Selene's, embellished with swirls and runes. Overall, it was a good approximation of her mother, the same hairstyle and a similar dress, but Serenity saw in the face a youth and innocence that Selene rarely displayed. Her lips were curved up in an almost smile, something reserved for her most private moments. Serenity understood how the priests had mistaken her for her mother. Unaware of the wonder on her face, Serenity's gaze swept downward to take in the altar and multitude of red and white roses adorning it. As the finally came to rest a few steps behind a kneeling man who was dressed in the priests uniform.

After a beat too long had passed, Kunzite cleared his throat, startling Serenity. She tore her gaze from the kneeling man and brought it back to the one at her side. She tilted her head, indicating they should continue. She followed him quietly into the space, intent on the priest but not wanting to disturb him.

Upon arriving at the altar, Kunzite kneeled beside the other man and bowed to his goddess, picking up the chant in the same place as his fellow. This freed Endymion to take his leave. There were few things that would warrant Kunzite to interrupt the head priest's prayers, but a daughter of Selene certainly warranted it.

Endymion was perplexed by the intrusion of Kunzite into his daily ritual. Surely, this meant something unexpected. Given the course of recent events, it couldn't have been something good. He stood from the altar and whirled around, only to come face-to-face with the same woman whose statue was now behind him. He quickly dropped to his knees and touched his forehead to the floor before her.

Having only met a few mortals before, Serenity was surprised to realize how beautiful they could be. She had gazed upon Adonis many times, and certainly this human man was no god. In his hurry to bow to her, she had only gazed upon his face for mere moments, and yet something about him was ever so striking. His features were well defined with a strong nose and jaw, somehow accompanied by a soft, kind mouth.

Endymion's breath came in shallowly as he felt its heat bouncing back at him from the floor tile. To see his goddess in person was astounding. He felt like every one of his prayers had been heard and almost that they had been answered by her presence. Not only was she as pure and gentle as one would expect, she was beautiful. In particular, he noticed her eyes. He had always heard through stories that Selene had silver eyes, yet hers were deep blue. They were less like the starlight and more like the sky just before nightfall.

Perhaps Mina had been right about Serenity developing some sort of aura reading ability. This man's energy captivated her. She had a surreal moment, feeling like she had no control on her limbs. Her hand reached out and lightly threaded through the head priest's raven locks. Taking charge of her errant hand once more, she hid it behind her back. Serenity tried to repress the wonder she felt both at the unexpected softness of his hair as well as the shock that seemed to pass into her body at the light touch.

Energy surged through Endymion's body at the touch of this goddess. Not only had she blessed them with her presence, but she had laid her hand on him especially. Had she been toying with his hair? Endymion quickly dismissed this thought; no goddess he served would stroke his hair in the way a lover might.

Finally finding her voice, Serenity spoke, "You need not bow so deeply, priest. I am not your goddess, but merely one of her many daughters. My name is Serenity."

Hardly able to believe this news, Endymion chanced to look up at her from his hands and knees. She might not be his goddess, but a daughter of the goddess was still a wonderful gift. He leaned back onto his knees and bowed his head to her, protocol he thought more fitting of a demi-goddess. "Welcome, Lady Serenity. We thank you for gracing us."

Serenity flushed at the deep sound of his voice and his continued prone position. "What is your name?" She wasn't entirely sure that her voice held its usual pitch when she voiced her question.

Although a bit disappointed that his goddess had not spoken of her greatest temple nor its inhabitants to her daughter, the man stood as he responded. "My name is Endymion; I am the Head Priest of the Temple of Selene." Unable to stop himself, he smiled down at blonde woman before him.

Serenity looked up at the mortal now towering over her. His size did not scare her; she had enough power in one finger to disarm him. What she was afraid of was feeling utterly unsure of herself. In her recollection, it had never happened before. Why should meeting this man inparticular reduce her to such nervousness? She sensed the heat in her skin, telling her that her face must be as red as some of the roses on the altar. Without another word, she disappeared back to the moon, leaving Endymion staring at an empty space.

After a few moments of staring agape, Endymion finally got control of himself and returned to his prayers. Despite his lifelong devoutness, Endymion might have sworn on any number of minor gods that he had never prayed so hard.


End file.
